New Day, New Life
''New Day, New Life ''is the first episode of Season 1 in Michael the American Engine Plot The engines at Broadway Sheds have work so hard in American Engine Railway, that Sir Raphael Broadway(The Manager) decide to get a new engine to help out with the work. Steve was assign to take a train to a new bridge and then later go to the Broadway Yards to new the new engine. When Steve arrived at the yards, he saw an A3 Pacific and was the new engine. The engine was named King's Cross but was now name Michael. Scott arrived at the yard to pick up an important goods and met Michael, however was rude to Michael. Steve show Michael Corona Station one of train Station and was there with his coaches. Pesky met Michael and became good friends. Later Steve show Michael Broadway Station the busiest station in American England Railway. Sir Raphael Broadway arrived at Broadway Station and saw Steve with Michael, but then Michael was Sir Raphael Broadway's and Sir Raphael Broadway was Michael's cousin, since they have the same designer, Sir Nigel Gresley. Michael and Sir Raphael Broadway don't get along. In the sheds, Sir Raphael Broadway and Scott was making fun of Michael, but Pesky and Steve was against Scott and Sir Raphael Broadway's side. Michael felt hurt. The next day, Michael was assigned to take a passenger train to New Jersey Railroad. Sir Raphael Broadway keep making fun of Michael. Michael was hard at work taking the passenger to there station. Suddenly, Michael broke a safety value. Michael was shunted in a siding by a diesel engine. Michael was disappointed of what he have done, but was determined to get the passengers to there station. With all the puff and energy he has, Michael was able to move the train. He arrived at the station just in time. Another engine toke the passenger. That night, Michael arrived back at a Broadway Sheds while the other engines were fast asleep. The morning, Sir Raphael Broadway still keep making fun of Michael. Then the manager congratulate Michael from the big afford he have done. Then the manager spoke to Sir Raphael Broadway about his rude behavior. Sir Raphael Broadway understood aND Scott apologize to Michael about his rude behavior, too. Even Pesky and Steve congratulate Michael as well. Now Michael got a new life and Sir Raphael Broadway learn his lesson, never disrespect one of your family members. Michael was happy to work on the American England Railway and have new friends too. Michael was the happiest engine he can be. Characters * Michael * Steve * Pesky * Scott * Sir Raphael Broadway * Sir Raphael Broadway(The Manager) * Other Engines (does not speak) Voice Actors * Steven Garcia118 * EnterprisingEngine93 Trivia * This marks Steven Garcia118 and EnterprisingEngine93 goining the series * This marks Michael, Steve, Pesky, Scott, Sir Raphael Broadway, the other engines, and the manager first appearance in this episode. * This is the very first episode in season 1 and the series. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes